1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an aircraft fuselage element with a fuselage body which forms an internal cavity and which includes a viewing window. The invention further concerns a method of taking a number of pictures of the surroundings of a camera apparatus, in which an optical element is moved into a starting position, a picture is taken through a viewing window of an aircraft fuselage element at least partially surrounding the optical element, the optical element is moved into a new position and a new picture is taken through the viewing window.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
To take pictures from the surroundings of an aircraft, for example for the purposes of cartography of the surroundings, it is known for pictures to be taken through a viewing window in the aircraft fuselage. If wide-angle pictures of the surroundings or a number of pictures around the aircraft are to be taken, consideration is given to mounting a camera in a glass dome with a panoramic view. The production of such a dome however, particularly when it involves suitability for taking infrared pictures, is complicated and expensive. In addition the curvature of the dome housing inevitably results in optical distortion phenomena which cause difficulties in terms of image processing of high-resolution pictures.